Sick Mind
by BlueBumbler
Summary: What Megatron was REALLY doing those images of Optimus Prime...  You should watch the Transformers Prime episode "Sick Mind" before reading this.


Red. That was the harsh color that attacked Bumblebee's optics as he walked through the hellish world that greatly resembled Kaon, gazing warily at the tall, sharp pillars that rose menacingly from a center platform.

Even the bridge on which he walked had claw like protrusions that seemed to want nothing more than to snatch him away. Glancing faintly at the lake of fire beneath him, Bumblebee was relieved to hear Ratchet's voice in his helm, urging him to hurry. And that's just what he did, making his way across the bridge and onto the center platform, finding that there was nowhere else to go but up a tall staircase.

Cautiously yet quickly, Bumblebee ascended the stairs and gazed over the top as he reached the final step, doing a quick sweep over the area. Before pausing to see the tall, slender form of his leader up ahead, vocal processor giving a sharp whir of surprise as he hurried forward.

_"Bumblebee, that is not Optimus."_ Said Ratchet's voice over the link, making the young mech pause as he now stood before the image. _"That is a figment of Megatron's mind, it can not see or hear you..."_

The scout had started to reply before giving a light start when he heard the deep, sadistic laugh of Megatron, looking quickly as he tried to see around the image of his leader.

"Optimus Prime, your Autobot armies are defeated. Bow before your knew master..." Purred the low, raspy voice as his scarlet optics narrowed on the mech.

Bumblebee watched in confusion before looking when Optimus spoke, stepping back a bit as he moved.

"Never, Megatron. I will not dishonor my fallen comrades in such a way." Stated the deep, yet so smooth voice of the Prime, Bumblebee finding he had to remind himself that this was not the real Optimus.

With a deep chuckle, Megatron smirked darkly at the mech. "We shall see..." He purred before suddenly motioning with his hand, long metalic tenticals shooting up from the ground to grab the Prime's arms and bind them above his helm, making the lithe mech give a cry of shock.

The yellow scout refrained from giving a yelp as he watched the scene, having scurried back behind a pile of rubble to watch what he had thought was going to be a fight... What was Megatron doing?

Megatron cackled darkly as he lept from the ledge he had been perched upon, walking closer to his catch as the Prime struggled against his bonds. "Fight as much as you wish. It will only serve to further my amusement." Grinned the silver mech, watching as two more of the tenticals grabbed Optimus' strong legs and pulled them apart with some difficulty to reveal the Prime's port panel, having shifted him to be somewhat on his back as he was held a few feet above the ground.

"Wh-what is this Megatron?" The mech growled as felt the energon beneath his cheeks heating, giving him a soft blush.

The tyrant smirked at that, flashing razor sharp denta as he did so, "Your punishment for disobeying your master."

Optimus' optics brightened as he felt yet more tenticals beginning to stroke over his frame, struggling to escape as he gave a sound of surprise. "Release me!" He growled as he thrashed as much as he could in his restrained state, feeling tentacles stroking over his windshield and smoke stacks, making him give an involuntary quiver.

Bumblebee wanted to look away, but found himself transfixed on the scene before him, blushing deeply as he didn't think that now would be a good time to ask for the cure... If ever there was a moment he should bide his time, it was now.

Megatron only watched with a dark smirk, focusing on the tentacles that started to slither up between the Prime's spread legs, undulating against his port panel in an atempt to coax it open and causing the lithe mech to tense. The long apendages only continued their work, those between his legs increasing their efforts as they stroked and caressed the panel, sticky lubricants being smeered over the area from their actions.

The mech growled in disgust as he quivered, feeling an unwanted heat creeping up in his systems due to the teasing at his frame.

The silver tyrant chuckled in his rasping voice as he started toward the Prime, "How like you, Optimus. Fighting the pointless fight." He smirked as he trailed his fingers up the Autobot's stomach to his chest, stroking the windshield as the tenticals had. "You know I will only take what I want, as I always have." He purred in a rather smug tone, sliding his fingers down to Prime's hips.

"Y-you will not take what you want from me..." He growled as he tried to buck away from the fingers beginning to trail between his legs, feeling the tenticals spreading his legs wider as Megatron only chuckled once more.

"You have learned nothing from our years of battle." He growled as he gripped at the Prime's panel, beginning to pull harshly to force it open if the Prime would not open himself.

Giving a gasp of pain, Optimus offlined his optics and tried to ignore the pain of his panel being ripped from it's hinges, circuits and wires severing with a snap and painful crack of electricity. The Autobot gave a sound of pain, though muffled it as much as he could beneath the sound of his panel being thrown to the side, hearing it clattering against the ground as his legs were spread ever wider by the tenticals. And he looked away in shame to feel Megatron's optics tracing his port hungrily...

Leaning over the Prime's form ominously, Megatron moved between the deliciously parted thighs to grind his heated, tight panel into the open port. "I can feel your heat, Optimus, feel your want." He murmered deeply, moving to lick up the mech's neck cables and smirking at the way Optimus tensed beneath him, suckling the area before sinking his sharp denta into the cable easily.

Optimus winced at the bite, though was honestly glad to have something to distract him from the grinding of Megatron's hips, feeling the panel rubbing against his sensitive, underused port... Quivering and cursing himself to realize he hadn't been ignoring the sensation too well, he blushed in shame to feel his port wettening against Megatron's panel.

And this fact did not go unnoticed by the tyrant, the mech smirking as he pulled back to look at Optimus' flushed features rather victoriously. "You are loosing your own inner battle... Look at how wet you are for me..." He chuckled as he continued to grind into the wet heat before quivering as he pulled back a bit to allow his panel to snap open, thick spike quickly standing to attention as the head dribbled prelube.

Blue optics dimmed as he saw the large spike, gaze lingering for a moment longer than he had intended as he quickly looked away, optics dimming offline as he didn't wish to see what was happening to him... He was ashamed of his body's weak willpower, cursing it for allowing itself to get so heated like this. Gasping suddenly, Optimus quivered and whined softly when he felt the spike rubbing against his port entrance, lubricants being swapped between the member and the opening as Megatron thrust against the port for a moment, the tyrant moaning in pleasure.

Megatron wanted to savor this moment, make it last instead of spoil the victory. Optimus was finally writhing beneath him, heated and wet because of his touch... And it thrilled him to know that the Prime was in a state of shame and guilt because of it. Smirking darkly, he shifted to place the head of his spike to the waiting entrance, seeing how his foe quivered and tensed. "I believe I have waited long enough for my reward..." He said before beginning to push the head of his spike inside, savoring the feeling of the port clenching and flexing at the invasion as Prime gave a gasp. Thrusting deeper inside, he didn't stop until he was fully sheathed within Optimus' velvet heat, the wet walls hugging and caressing at his rigid length as he chuckled to hear the Autobot giving a sound of light pain from suddenly being filled.

Optimus arched softly and quivered, gritting his dentals as he struggled to keep heated sounds from leaving his traitorous vocalizer, his body already betraying his will and giving in to the feeling of Megatron thrusting deep inside of him, adjusting to his size... The head of the thick length hit the back of his port with each thrust, spreading him wide open before backing out and quickly repeating.

The tyrant smirked as he felt the port adjusting to his size, clenching and quivering in want around his girth as he continued to thrust hard and fast. "Yes... Take it all." He chuckled breathlessly, gripping the Prime's hips and pulling him into each thrust.

A choked cry was ripped from his lips as he felt the spike slaming harder against the back of his port, cheeks flushing deeply as the heat in his frame grew... and he gave a sharp gasp to feel his spike revealing itself from the port it had remained hidden in. Whimpering in disgust at himself, he glanced faintly as his spike stood erect and wet with lubricants between his thighs, throbbing for attention.

Megatron smirked with a deep laugh, watching the Prime with heated amusement. "Look at how wet you are... and yet, you still try to deny your desire." He growled as he gripped the spike and pumped it in time with his thrusts, moaning as Optimus gave a cry of pleasure. "Tell me you want it... Scream my name!" He panted as he thrust harder into the mech, pumping the spike quickly as the lubricants made movement incredibly easy.

Optimus panted and arched as he cried out in pleasure, his body not used to such activities... It was becoming too much to take, his heat building to a breaking point that he didn't want to hit. Not with Megatron thrusting into him and claiming him as his own. Though the Prime gave a sharp gasp as he felt the thrusts becoming harder and faster, the pumping to his spike quickening as he found his hips bucking into the feeling.

The tyrant smirked as he could feel more and more of the prelube covering his hand from the Prime's spike, knowing he was close and wanting to relish this moment. "That's right Optimus... overload into the very hand that ended the lives of your comrades." He purred as he kept up the pace of his thrusting, feeling his own overload boiling up in his system.

"N-no... Never... I-I won't!" He cried desprately as he tried to hold the energy back, not wanting to shame his friends in such a way. But he couldn't hold it back any longer, overload crashing through his body as he gave a sorrowful cry.

And that sound with the feeling of the tight port clenching around his spike, and the feeling of Optimus' member spilling it's fluids into his hand, sent Megatron over the edge, the mech giving a deep growl of pleasure as he filled the Prime before pulling back to cover the mech's stomach and chest in his lubricants.

Panting and gasping for air, Optimus' hands clenched as he kept his optics firmly offline, disgusted in himself... He had dishonored his comrades, shamed them with his weakness... He hated himself for failing them this way.

Allowing his spike to slip back inside of it's casing, Megatron laughed and grabbed the Prime's helm, forcing it to face him as he saw the blue optics flicker online. "You are so pathetic. Covered in my seed and on display like a cheap whore." He chuckled as he shifted, the tenticles still holding the Prime's legs wide open as he brought his fusion cannon to the Autobot's helm. "You have lost Prime. And it gives me great pleasure to finally put an end to you." He purred darkly- and Bumblebee looked away quickly as he couldn't bare to watch anymore, form quivering with rage and sadness as he kept chanting in his helm 'that's not Optimus, that's not going to happen, that's not Optimus...' And he winced sharply at the sound of the cannon being fired, breathing deeply as he tried to calm himself... before jumping as he heard a voice in his helm.

_"Bumblebee, I-I know you're upset, but we can't waste anymore time, Optimus needs that cure, and he needs it NOW."_ Said Ratchet, his tone holding obvious disgust and anger at what he had just witnessed. He knew Megatron was a sick fragger, but this...

Bumblebee nodded with an affermative sound before peaking out from his hiding place, seeing the tyrant's form retreating as he chuckled darkly in amusement. Frowning deeply, Bumblebee stood and steeled himself, taking a step forward.

He would not allow Optimus to die by Megatron's hand, not through cybonic plague or by any of the tyrant's perverted fantasies. He would personally see to that...


End file.
